


De-briefing

by BarcelonaBoi



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarcelonaBoi/pseuds/BarcelonaBoi





	De-briefing

From Stargate SG-1 S4, E1: Small Victories  
Col. O'Neill: I'd be happy to debrief you all after I've debriefed myself for a nice hot shower.  
Gen. Hammond: Permission to shower granted. In fact, I insist on it, Colonel.  
Col. O'Neill: [to Jackson, quietly] Bad?  
Dr. Jackson: I wasn't going to say anything.

\----

Jack sighed with contentment as he padded back to his locker from the showers. The hot water and steam was exactly what he needed to scrub off the grime and release the tension after an unexpected week off-world. Now to re-brief, he thought, laughing to himself at his continued use of the pun. There was only one problem with that. No clean briefs. Teal’c had already departed after a quick shower, leaving only Daniel, who had also opted to shower after a medical massage and inspection by Dr. Frasier.

“Daniel,” Jack broke the peaceful silence, “I really hate to ask, but you dont happen to have a spare pair of clean underwear here, do you? I seem to have forgotten to bring any." 

“Actually, I do.” Daniel responded. Already in his own basic whitey tighties, Daniel reached into his locker and pulled out a spare pair for Jack. Jack unfolded them and smirked at the skimpy black bikini briefs. 

“You, uh…don’t happen to have anything with a little more coverage, do you?” 

“Sorry Jack, it’s laundry day,” Daniel replied. “Besides, beggars can’t be choosers.”

Jack reluctantly dropped his towel and stepped into the borrowed underwear. Not bad, he thought to himself as he glanced in a nearby mirror. Aloud, he said “These are surprisingly skimpy for an archaeologist, Doctor Jackson.”

“Jack, c’mon!” Daniel protested. “You can go without it you don’t want them.” He secretly wished that Jack was going with out after sneaking a glimpse as Jack put them on. Jack’s pronounced package was barely contained by the briefs.

“Okay, okay,” Jack replied. You’re right. This beats nothing.” The two finished dressing in silence. Jack covered his sexy borrowed underwear with a basic black t-shirt and faded light wash jeans. Daniel donned similar jeans and a red plaid button-up.

“Thanks, Daniel. Seriously. What do you say I run home to change and then I buy you a beer as a thank you…and to celebrate saving the world…again?”

Daniel hesitated. It really was laundry day, and it had been a very long week. Then again, it seemed like SG-1 had been so busy lately that they never got to blow off steam. “Sure, Jack. That sounds good,” he replied.

The two drove in silence to Jack’s apartment, the briefs not forgotten. Jack invited Daniel to come up for a moment while he changed. Strategically, he pointed to a chair in the living room that faced the hallway.

At the other end of the hallway, Jack purposefully left the door open as he stripped off his jeans and dug through his dresser for a fresh pair of his own underwear. He had just grabbed a pair of white boxers with red stripes when a movement in the corner of his eye grabbed his attention. Daniel stood in the doorway to the bedroom, an unfamiliar look on his face. They made eye contact.

Daniel didn’t need words. The look in Jack’s eyes was enough. Come on. I dare you, it had said. He took a step forward and dropped to his knees. Slowly, cautiously, he freed Jack’s already hardening cock from its tight cotton prison. Wow. It was thick and probably eight inches. Somehow all of the stolen glimpses in the locker room hadn’t prepared him for the real thing up close. Slowly, he greeted Jack’s now full-mast cock with his tongue.

“Ahhhh…” Jack responded to Daniel’s light touch, dropping the forgotten boxers in the process. Encouraged, Daniel put the tip on his lips and licked again. Jack’s knees shook. Daniel parted his lips and took the head in.

For several minutes, Daniel explored Jack’s cock with his tongue and mouth. He had pictured this moment a thousand ways, and now he intended to enjoy it. He tried to pull away when Jack tugged at his armpits. Not to be deterred, Jack hoisted him to his feet and met Daniel’s lips with his own. Daniel moaned into Jack’s mouth. Jack took advantage of the opening to slip his tongue between Daniel’s soft lips. This is heaven, he thought.

Now Jack was in control. He pushed Daniel onto the bed, pulling at the buttons on Daniel’s shirt. When it was off, he peeled off Daniel’s undershirt and his own t-shirt. His cock was still poking out of the top of Daniel’s tight black bikini briefs, which contrasted with the long white socks he wore on his feet.

Jack returned his attention to Daniel, fumbling with his belt and then pulling off his jeans. He enjoyed the difficulty of dragging them off of Daniel’s bubble butt. Daniel’s shoes and socks joined his jeans on the floor, leaving only his classic whitey tighties. Daniel’s cock strained at the fabric, leaving a prominent white spot of pre-cum. "Nice," was all Jack said. He opened Daniel’s fly and dove in. Daniel’s cock was long. He had to have at least an inch on Jack, but it was thinner. Jack gagged from trying to get too much of it down his throat. He slowed, and began to really suck. Daniel moaned, but managed to regain some control.

“Turn around, Jack,” he ordered. Jack obeyed, and felt his borrowed underwear pulled lower down his thighs. His cock was quickly covered by Daniel’s warm mouth in a 69.

Both men sucked greedily. Years of fleeing fantasies, stolen glances, and repressed tension fueled their lust.  
It was Daniel who came first. Jack pulled off of his cock and let it fly onto his cheeks, nose, and all over his mouth. This was too much. Seconds into Daniel’s orgasm, Jack let loose himself. Daniel pulled back but left the head in his mouth, still sucking greedily. Jack’s warm cum slid easily down his throat. Both men’s hips bucked uncontrollably as they finished.

Finally, it was done. Daniel cleared his throat, and Jack pulled away and sat up. Daniel almost winced. Here comes the denial and the “I’m straight” speech, he thought. Jack eased off the bed, and slipped into the adjoining bathroom. When he came back, he had washed Daniel’s cum off of his face.

“Jack...” Daniel began.

“Don’t…” Jack interrupted. And he went in for a long, deep kiss. “Now, how bout that beer?”


End file.
